The Trotting Dead
by RainbowDash123456
Summary: I do not own mlp or the walking dead. Rainbow Dash tries to survive the zombie apocalypse, even with all her friends gone she still seems to carry on just a little more each day. I do not watch the walking dead, so help is super welcome! Thanks!


The sun peered over the hill tops. Spying on the despairing world that was Equestria. If the sun could talk it would ask why so many ponies killed what seemed to be a slower and more weak kind. But as it watched the weaker attack the faster ponies it was shocked.

In the first place the sun always woke up to a happy parade of ponies having picnics and laughing. And now it was different. If tears could fall from the sun it would be happening right now. It became to understand what was happening.

The slower ponies were zombies, the faster where the ponies running for their lives. The sun wasn't even the sun, it could cry and the hill was more like a cloud then anything else. As she watched in horror she realized this had been going on for about 3 days, and 2 nights.

2 sorrowful days had been spent on this cloud. The 3rd was just starting, she began to look back on everything that had become of these past 2 days. And found it to be terrifying.

The first had been spent in the morning with grace and laughter, with her 5 friends. The evening was dreadful, she found herself and her own friends running from zombies. Apple Jack was the first to go. She risked herself so her friends could be spared.

Though our hero would have liked to do that, these zombies had really made her less brave then she would wish to be. Next was Fluttershy, she was too slow. Followed by Pinkie Pie, who couldn't find any happiness with two of her best friends gone, she died willingly.

Rarity had been injured by a zombie bite that became infected. With no chance of this pony's survival princess Twilight had to stop the unicorn from suffering. A fatal zap to the head took care of that and what ever zombie virus that would have started. This was a scary moment for our hero, the princess realized this and told her to stay on a cloud and wait for her return.

So she did as she was told, and waited. She wait every time the sun set and every time the sun came up in the morning for the princess to come back. And with all this waiting she grew more scared. She would have to wait anyway, she had no place to really go

That was 2 days ago...

2 days spent in fear, hunger and loneliness. 2 days spent wasting the water and food. 2 days of listening to ponies scream in terror. 2 days of the zombie apocalypse.

She thought she would have been ready for this. She thought she would be the bravest of her friends. How wrong she was.

She stayed on the cloud for the rest of the day. Using her wings to slowly fly the cloud in circles. The forth day would be here in a few hours. And with that in mind she realized she would starve on this cloud.

#

With all her food gone she tried to use water to quench not only her thirst, but her hunger. Before long she was starving and thirsty. Not to mention lonely.

"Why is this happening?" She looked around in the dark of night, speaking to no pony in particular.

"Would somepony PLEASE awnsers!"

Again silence.

She began to sob.

Once the sun returned she found herself growing hungrier by the minute. She would die up here if she didn't do something! As if on que she zipped from the cloud to the wet grass below. Landing with captivating elegance she looked around to find some kind of fruit baring plant, she'd eat anything.

One Bush in particular caught her eye. Something on or in the brush sparkled with the light of the sun. She walked towards it, and noticed the bushes here where stained with little red drops, well large red drops. She pulled the sparkly thing from the plant.

It slipped from her hooves. She stared at the item with consternation. The objective was a golden crown! It was round and had 5 points, each with a small pink gem on them.

(I NOT a fan of the walking dead. I just like to tittle. This chapter got its name form the first episode (I looked at the wiki and that was a real ironic moment but yeah...) anyway. Thanks for reading!)


End file.
